eliteclashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Town Hall
"This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your town hall unlocks new defenses, building, traps and much more." Strategies and tips *Placement of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives, but first it must be decided whether the objective is a high trophy ranking or rapid growth. *The Town Hall always has the capacity to store 1,000 each *of gold and elixir, which means that when you start the game you will not need a Gold or Elixir Storage to start constructing buildings. *When farming, you should probably leave your Town Hall outside your Walls undefended, and when Trophy hunting put it in the center surrounded by defenses. *When protecting the Town Hall, surround it by Walls and keep Mortars and Wizard Towers close by for better defense. *If players are collecting Trophies they should protect their Town Hall at all costs. When the Town Hall is destroyed it is an automatic win for the attacker and a gain of one star. If players are pursuing rapid growth, large amounts of resources will be needed. In order to improve the collecting of resources, placing the Town Hall in a completely unprotected area should be considered. Placement of your Town Hall in an unprotected area affords two very important advantages: *#Anyone can walk up and destroy it. This provides a 12 hour shield, free of charge, as a result of the defeat. This tactic improves the odds of receiving a shield and allows the player to get a good night's sleep without worry of further attack. *#People who would rather take the quick Town Hall kill instead of attacking more aggressively are probably weaker opponents. Now revenge can be taken against that player at a more advantageous time, for instance, when they have a lot of resources and defensive buildings unavailable due to upgrades. *Town Halls have the highest hit points of any building, with exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. *Placing your Town Hall within range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. *The disadvantages of an undefended Town Hall are that Trophies can be lost and that 1,000 of both gold and elixir will be lost per attack, although for higher level players this isn't very much at all. As players progress, both of these downsides will tend to fade away as it becomes easier to get both Trophies and Resources,however, in the early stages of the game, these downsides can seem daunting. *Another disadvantage of an undefended Town Hall is that the player will lose against most attacks. It is a problem for completing the "Unbreakable" achievement, which also gives the player a significant number of gems (155 for all three levels). *It is suggested that you upgrade everything you possibly can (e.g. Troops, Buildings, etc.) before upgrading the Town Hall to the next level. **If maximizing your builder time is important to you, it is inefficient to wait until literally all of your building upgrades are finished before beginning the Town Hall, as all but one of your builders will be idle for the duration of your Town Hall upgrade. In order to keep all of your builders occupied (but ensure they are all available when the Town Hall finishes) you should plan for the Town Hall upgrade to finish just as the remaining builders are finishing their final projects. For example, if you are currently at Town Hall level 7 and have three builders, you should upgrade your Town Hall (which takes 8 days) when the total remaining upgrading time of other buildings approaches 16 days. *Don't place your Town Hall in a corner surrounded by walls, troops can still be placed next to the Town Hall. Identifying the town hall When the town hall is upgraded, it undergoes several changes. For reference, here the are: